


Call Your Name

by wolfgun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, im... im so fucking sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lance! Wake up, please… Oh god, I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…” His hands started to shake, and the reality of it set in as the body in his arms began to grow cold--God, Lance looked like he was sleeping, he needed to wake up---so they could form Voltron, so they could continue to fight, so they could save the universe---An ugly sob shook Keith’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Name

“No! No, Lance, please!”

 

Keith held the blue paladin in his arms, breath hysteric, chest heaving with effort. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes, and he just barely could choke out words.

 

“Lance! Wake up, _please…_ Oh god, I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…” He had taken off the chest armor to check for the beating of Lance’s heart… but found nothing. His hands started to shake, and the reality of it set in as the body in his arms began to grow cold-- _God, Lance looked like he was sleeping, he needed to wake up---so they could form Voltron, so they could continue to fight, so they could save the universe_ \---An ugly sob shook Keith’s chest.

 

“God… It’s all my fault.. I… I was the one who…” Keith clutched at Lance, wishing it to be a lie. He was going to wake up in his own bed in just a couple minutes, it would be fine; he’d go check on Lance in his room and the door would _swish_ softly open, and he’d get a snarky response and wonder why he was even worried in the first place--but as the minutes ticked onward, and hot tears fell onto Lance…

 

“It’s all my fault....”

 

{--+--}

 

Lance gasped, jerking upright; he caught sight of Keith sprinting towards him, and god, that was weird; why did the red paladin look so worried? The expression was almost terrified. He was about to open his mouth to make a joke about how ridiculous Keith looked, when the red paladin just continued right through him, reaching downwards.

 

Keith’s eyes were trained on something else, his hands passing straight through Lance. He laughed nervously.

 

“Yo, Keith… this is some weird shit, right?” He reached forward, but frowned with his hand again passed through. A terrible feeling settled in his gut.

 

“Lance? Lance! Can you hear me? Please… Oh god, no… I… I didn’t mean for this to happen….”

 

Lance’s chest constricted at Keith’s tone, and he stood; he looked down to see another version of himself laying there, a hole blasted straight through his side. Subconsciously, Lance moved a hand down to the same spot on himself, where the skin was perfectly intact.

 

“No! No, Lance, please!”

 

His head jerked up at Keith’s wail, and he moved over to the red paladin, looking down at his body and putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Or well, having it hover just above.

 

So, this is what it felt like to die.

 

“It’s not your fault, Keith,” Lance whispered. He turned towards the red paladin, taking in his features; his thick eyebrows, split lip, and glistening stoney eyes. Somethign that had become so familiar in the last few months; an anchor in the sea of fights and endless space. As Keith discarded Lance’s body armor and cradled his body, his breathing grew increasingly more ragged and strained. Lance wanted to comfort Keith; to be able to say something, anything--just a touch, just a sign that he was still here--but he was dead.

 

“Lance, wake up… This isn’t funny… God, I…” Keith dragged a hand down his face, hot tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Lance frowned at the sight, passing through his own body to look directly into Keith’s eyes. He moved to wipe away a tear, but it just kept running, straight through his finger.

 

“It’s all my fault…”

 

“Keith, it’s not your fault.”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Keith.”

 

“I was the one who… Oh god… And now…” Lance’s heart just about broke in two to see his rival--his teammate, his friend--clutch his body closer, shoulders shaking as he cried. He had never seen Keith like this. He never wanted to see Keith like this.

 

Lance placed his hands on either side of Keith’s head, and pressed his own forehead to Keith’s. Or well, it would have been touching Keith, if he wasn’t a ghost or whatever shit this was.

 

He willed the universe, the god, or gods--whatever higher power that existed in this universe--to get his feelings through; everything he’s ever felt for Keith, the anger, the frustration, the jealousy; but those were just small parts of the other feelings he sent as well. The sorrow, the regret, the happiness; the love he had for Keith and this small, makeshift family a million light years from their homes.

 

Keith’s head jerked up, just as Lance suddenly became very, very tired. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, hair all messed up. He sniffled.

 

“Lance?” He said this hesitantly, eyebrows furrowing slightly, but then the tears came even faster, and he let out a barely-suppressed sob. “God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry--I didn’t get here fast enough, I--”

 

“It’s alright, Keith.” Lance didn’t know if Keith could hear him or not, but he continued anyway. “Tell everyone I’m thankful. For everything. Tell my mom and everyone back on Earth that I love them.” He heard Keith take a shuddering breath. Lance opened his eyes, seeing his fingertips begin to fade. He smiled. “One more thing, Keith…”

 

He was beginning to feel very, very cold… and god, he was so exhausted. Just one more breath, and… then he could sleep.

 

“I love you.” He was pretty sure he said it, but he wasn’t entirely sure; his arms were gone, and then the scene before him began to fade away. The last thing he ever heard, before the darkness took him, was a very pained, very distant shout.

  
“ _Lance!”_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i fucking TOLD myself i wouldn't do this, i told myself i would chill on the angst, and then i wrote this. and dear god, im so fucking sorry please cleanse me life is terrible why do i sin


End file.
